Dérapage
by Nakamura Tomoyo
Summary: Après une victoire lors d'un match, Kagami et Kuroko se retrouvent seuls dans les vestiaires... PWP, KagaKuro.


Titre : Dérapage

Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke ne m'appartient évidemment pas (dans le cas contraire, la pratique du basket serait carrément reléguée au second plan, et le manga aurait été classé R-18).

Pairing : KagaKuro (Kagami x Kuroko)

Note de l'auteur : C'est la première fois que j'écris sur ce fandom, je suis un peu anxieuse... Comme à chaque fois que je poste quelque chose, en fait. Ce texte est un PWP, donc c'est court, et ce n'est pas en M pour rien. U-U

**Dérapage**

Tetsuya sentit une langue chaude remonter le long de sa clavicule, jusqu'à atteindre un point sensible à la base de son cou, le faisant gémir. Il ne se souvenait plus de ce qui s'était réellement passé. Ils avaient un peu fêté leur récente victoire, et de l'alcool avait été ramené, sans doute. Tout avait dérapé à ce moment-là. Il retint avec peine un nouveau gémissement, le rouge lui montant aux joues – était-ce réellement lui qui venait de produire ce son ?

Il porta sa main à sa bouche et mordit son poignet pour étouffer les sons indécents qui lui échappaient. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Pas avec un garçon. Pas avec _lui_. Pourtant, son corps refusait de bouger, de repousser celui qui le dominait actuellement – sa volonté fléchissait. Il ferma les yeux, tentant de rassembler ses pensées. Il n'y parvint pas – au contraire, son esprit se vidait de toute pensée au fur et à mesure que la langue continuait son parcours, jusqu'à être arrêtée par la barrière du maillot que portait le plus petit.

Tetsuya sentit la chaude présence se retirer, et le bruit significatif d'un tissu que l'on déchire lui indiqua que son haut venait de partir en pièces. Les pans du maillot, désormais ouvert sur toute sa longueur, glissèrent le long de ses épaules pour rejoindre le sol. Il eut à peine le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le garçon au-dessus de lui fondit sur son torse, s'attaquant sauvagement à ses tétons.

« Ah ! K… Kagami-kun ! »

Tetsuya passa instinctivement une main dans les cheveux de son compagnon, approfondissant le contact des lèvres humides sur ses boutons de chairs déjà rougis. Il reprit son poignet en bouche, le mordant à pleines dents pour éviter de crier – il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'attirer les autres par des sons compromettants.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son partenaire lui laisser de nombreux suçons sur le ventre, les clavicules, le cou – chaque endroit qui faisait gémir Tetsuya. Son short fut brusquement arraché, et ses sous-vêtements s'envolèrent bientôt à sa suite, dévoilant une érection presque douloureuse et déjà enduite de liquide séminal. Le plus petit rougit en remarquant que son compagnon regardait avec intérêt ce qu'il venait de découvrir, puis il sentit quelque chose de dur et tiède presser son anus, avant de passer la barrière de chair.

« Que… Kagami-kun… P… Pas là ! »

Ses protestations furent vite étouffées par la paire de lèvres qui vinrent se coller aux siennes brutalement. Une langue insidieuse se glissa pour rejoindre sa jumelle, l'entraînant dans un ballet trop rapide qui fit tourner la tête à Tetsuya – il ne sentit pas le deuxième doigt que son compagnon glissa en lui, et ne protesta même pas quand il commença à les écarter à la façon d'un ciseau pour le préparer.

Le plus petit ne pu retenir un hoquet de douleur quand son partenaire s'enfonça en lui, lentement – comme si il voulait lui éviter de trop souffrir tout de même. Il s'accrocha vainement au maillot du garçon en face de lui, masquant instinctivement son visage dans son épaule en serrant les dents. Quand il commença à bouger en lui, la douleur, l'absence de plaisir et l'étrangeté des sensations firent rouler plusieurs larmes sur les joues de Tetsuya.

« Ka… Kagami-kun… j'ai mal… pleura-t-il, espérant que l'autre entende sa souffrance. »

Il n'en fut rien, et l'autre se contenta de lui faire un nouveau suçon dans le creux du cou, continuant à se mouvoir lentement en lui. Tetsuya comprit ce qu'il cherchait à faire depuis quelques minutes quand il sentit une décharge de plaisir traverser tout son corps – un nouveau hoquet de surprise lui échappa. Son compagnon se mit à bouger plus rapidement, appuyant sauvagement sur ce point sensible à chaque nouveau coup de butoir, alors que le plus petit commençait déjà à voir les étoiles.

De nouvelles larmes roulèrent de long des joues de Tetsuya – de plaisir, cette fois-ci –, et, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, laissa libre court à ses cris et gémissements. Il avait l'impression que sa voix allait se casser à force d'hurler. Il n'avait jamais ressentit une chose pareille – un plaisir à la fois immense et insoutenable. Il ne voyait plus rien, n'entendait plus rien. Plus rien d'autre ne comptait que la personne au-dessus de lui, et la jouissance qu'il sentait approcher.

« Aah… T… Taiga ! »

Le plus petit avait inconsciemment crié le prénom de son dominant, alors que l'orgasme le traversait, le faisant hurler à nouveau de plaisir alors qu'il se déversait entre leurs deux torses. Son partenaire ne tarda pas à venir non plus, prenant soin de se retirer de lui pour se relâcher dans un grognement.

#

La coach s'avança, contente d'être arrivée avant les membres de l'équipe pour pouvoir préparer leur entraînement. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, son calepin en main, elle se dirigea vers les vestiaires en sifflotant. La scène qu'elle y découvrit en ouvrant la porte la laissa sans voix. Kuroko, totalement nu, était étalé sur le banc, Kagami lui servant de couverture. Ils dormaient tous deux, puant la sueur et le sexe, ne laissant aucun doute quant aux activités qu'ils avaient dû avoir la veille. La jeune femme hésita un moment. Devait-elle les réveiller ? Ou attendre que les membres de l'équipe le fasse ? Elle tourna la tête de tous les côtés pour vérifier que personne n'était là, puis sortit son portable pour prendre quelques photos mémorables, avant de refermer doucement la porte. Une fois sûr qu'elle était fermée, elle donna un grand coup de pied dedans. En espérant que ça les aurait réveillés, sinon ils auraient affaire aux autres, pensa-t-elle en sifflotant, vérifiant que les clichés avaient bien été pris. Décidemment, aujourd'hui était une bonne journée…


End file.
